Precious Childhood Memory
by Kaliedo-Star
Summary: Little Youngling Megatron at the age of 12 builds a time device and travels to the future and to an unknown planet. Meets an 8 your old human girl, Kaliedo, and become best friends. But their play days on this unknown planet don't last.


PRECIOUS CHILDHOOD MEMORY

**STORY DEVELOPED, AND INSPIRED BY NiGhT-sTaLkEr13**

Megatron Adrian Ichigo. Small, 12 going on 13. He feels alone. Going home and being molested and beaten. Same old story. Little borthers always seem to enjoy his pain. Bruises hurt all over. Megatron rubs his arm his father punched him with the other day after coming home from school.

His younger siblings pay no attention to him, just run past him and run along. Playing tag. Megatron watches them, and wishes he could play with them, but gets rejected because they treat him like slag... like his parents. He has no family to turn to, or friends to talk about anything... since he started junior high, things have gotten bad. His little brothers are still in elementary, so they're lucky they can still play. When he never really had the chance to. He wants a friend. So badly.

As he continues walking, he sees his house. As usual, his brothers run in and his mother greets them with a kiss and his father gives them a slight grin; when he's treated differently. From his mother to him, a seducive smile, and his father, an angry scowl. Not happy to see his eldest son. Megatron always felt like breaking.

His mother seducively smiles at him and greets him, "Oh hi, Megsy. How's my little boy?"

No reply. Megatron has become the strong silent type since he has always gotten this "treatment" from his parents since he was only 5. But it's normal. Isn't it?

"I don't give a flying fuck. Our eldest is nothing but a disgrace to this family. He doesn't do well in school and he doesn't give us a good greeting after coming home. Answer that, my dear," his father would reply to the question his mother asked.

Megatron flinched. Hearing such harsh words from his father. Disgrace? Since when? His father is a drinker. Which is the reason why he's being treated like he's nothing.

"Well, I should think that you treat him like he's never there, and I give my little baby boy plenty of love. Don't I, Megsy?" His mother asks. Megatron slightly nodded.

"Well, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." And so, Megatron's father left, to get drunk in his solitude. His mother kneels, gets close to him and rubs his crotch slightly to tease him. Megatron hates all this. He wished his mother would treat him to real love. And if he was caught making friends, he'd get in trouble and be told to stay away from "strangers."

"I'll give you your bedtime rub before you sleep. As always, and as promised, it'll be the best you've ever experienced. Right?" She waits for an answer. Megatron looks staright into her crimson optics with his, then stares at his little brothers. Having a normal life, like any other child. Talking about real things boys would talk about. Monsters, scientific things, scary stories they might like, or theories. Even sorcery. Megatron had that kind of power, but he didn't know how to use it yet. Which was very sad indeed. And he was part diclonius. Which wasn't very helpful either. He could go on a bloodthristy killing spree because of his rage against his planet called Cybertron.

"I'll be waiting for it... m-mother..." Megatron spoke.

"Good. Meet me in your room in fifteen astro minutes. Don't be late, or I'll smack you like last time." She said as she lifted herself up and went upstairs. Megatron just stood there, and wanted to cry. But never really had the chance to. Because what if his father saw him? He'd be called weak and puny. A sign of weakness shown from a disapproved father, is the worst thing a little boy could ask for.

He went upstairs right away, since he has nothing to do but homework. But who has time to do that anymore with what he's going through? As he went up the stairs, his spark hurts more and more with each step. If only someone could take him away from all this and take care of him properly. Give him proper love. And get away from all this... abuse...

-Primus Okami-sama... Please... let it be known to you that I want a friend... someone I can trust, and someone I would want to fall in love with in the future... if I can...- Megatron thinks in his little mind that he really wants to be loved and get out of this before his life gets any worse.

As he reaches the top, and enters his room, he sits on his berth. With nothing to think about except for the fact on what his mother plans on doing. He sits there. Thinking, and looks at his left side of the room, there is a drape and something under it. He removes it, and has been working on it for quite some time.

-I just hope it works tonight...- He thinks to himself. Since Megatron is an intellegent child, he can build things from scratch. And what he has there, is what he calls a Time Space Gate. A time travel machine, that could take him to the future on a planet with other sort of life. And maybe, he could find a friend, suitable enough for him to trust and... maybe fall in love with... But at an early age? Please. He couldn't think of the worst times to fall in love. Many little femmes came up to him because he was so irresistable and would ask him out on a date in high school. But he'd refuse. Because of one thing: the crave to kill the kind like his mother. He always hated femmes. Never knew why. He was also hoping that a female of a different species would be better taste for him.

There was a knock on his door, "Megsy! It's your mother! We can start on your rub treatment now."

As soon as he heard that horrid, somewhat husky voice, he covered the machine with the drape again, and put it behind a secret panel on the wall, so it won't be visible.

"You can come in, m-mother..." he always stutters calling her mother because he doesn't know if he should even call her that. She comes in and doesn't notice anything suspicious about what her little boy's been doing. She stares at his little crotch and wants to give her little boy pleasure beyond words.

...

After the first orgasm that Megatron has received in his entire lifetime, she stands from kneeling, "I loved our session tonight. I hope we can do this again some time, lil' Megsy." She winks at him, gives him a kiss on the cheek, saysi love you and good night to him, and leaves the room. Megatron, tiredly, but quickly closes the door behind her. He locks it and tries to catch his breath after that orgasm.

Tears crawl down his sharp but plump cheeks and leans against the door, and slids down slowly. He just couldn't believe that his mother just that to him. He hugs himself. Still all alone, and wanting company. If only someone could comfort him from his current suffering. If only he'd kill his family and get away with no one knowing. But knowing Cybertron, when it's a genocide, there's no hiding it when someone sees it. It goes throughout half the planet.

He looks at the wall his Time Space Gate is hidden behind. Tears still filled his optics, but wiped them and had to have some faith left to have at least one friend. The Time Space gate HAD to work. Otherwise, he'd be alone... and never have friends... and just cause revenge to anyone who ever abuses him...

He reveals the wall and puts down the drape once again. Makes sure that there's no sound, only silence. His family is a group of heavy sleepers, so there's no way they can hear the machine going off. He makes a few nut twists here and there, and checks to make sure it's operational. And it's working. All the functions seem to be working properly. He sets a time and place to be set. North Hills, California, Earth, 2:47pm, Plummer Elementary School, March 4, 2000. All the quardinates have been put in, and the Gate is all set to go. He steps inside and it feels like going into a pool of water you can breathe through.

He steps all the way through, and has a remote control to go back through his room. Just in case he has to go back before ANYONE notices a thing. He checks the time limit he has before going back at dawn. And he can stay for four and a half days, which is perfect if he found a friend right away. But if not, he'll still be alone. He enters the school's back gate, and sees all the human children playing their games. And seen a ball game that's never been played on Cybertron before. And since Earth is one of the closest planets of the sun, it has light during the day. And Cybertron has no sun. So it'll be hard to get used to this light.

He looks around and finds some children stare at him as they pass by, but say nothing. So it's also a good thing that they don't know him. His middle school knows him ever since he started. And they taunt him by saying that he's his mother's bitch, and his father's little mistreated pet. His brothers started the whole thing. Which wasn't surprising, since they started doing that when he started 5th grade.

He looked around, and found a small girl being taunted by three other boys, saying that she's ugly and would never be accepted as a friend. They leave and she comes close to crying. He runs to her and wanted to see what the matter was. Her hair was blond, and brown eyes, with a small cute dress. All dark blue and a huge black belt. Like a powerpuff girl's outfit. Wearing white stockings, and black mary-janes. Her hair was tied into a high pony tail, and has short hair. Since her hair refuses to grow. And horns on her head. Once Megatron noticed that, she's the same as him! Except he doesn't have horns.

She looked like the cutest and most sweetest little girl he'd ever seen in his life. Maybe one day, he'll totally fall in love with her and want to be with her someday.

She looks up at Megatron, with eyes filled with tears. And he looked... strange... he didn't look like a kind that looked like her. She had never seen anyone like him before. And he looked pretty cool. She liked robots. And she thinks he might be the coolest and most real robot she's ever seen.

"What's the matter, little one? You seem to have slight troubles." He places a hand on her shoulder. This is the first time he'd ever touched an organic. But he didn't seem to get sick or anything of the sort. He was told that earthlings make you sick on the slightest contact. But he now doesn't believe it.

"Just... being called ugly and said that I won't make a good friend... that's all I was told..." the girl replied.

Megatron smiled softly and blushed, "Well, next time, when they come back, I can give them a lesson they'll never forget."

She smiled. Liking this robot creature more and more since they met.

"I'm Kaliedo! I like robots! And you're the first robot I have ever met. And you look so cool!"

He's never had a compliment like that his entire life! He's glad he met a girl like her. It seemed like Primus Okami-sama had answered his prayer.

"I'm Megatron. And I've never met a girl like you before. And I'm glad I have," He bows to her and kisses her hand, "I am very pleased to make your acquaintence."

Kaliedo feels slightly weird knowing that a boy like him would be such a gentleman. She was into love stories between disney characters, like Pocahantas and John Smith. So could it be that she's living a fairy tale?

"How old are you?" Little Kaliedo asks.

"Why, I'm 12, going on 13 of course," he replies. She's never met a boy quite THAT old before. A preteen turing to his first age as a teenager.

"How old are you, might I ask, little Kaliedo," he asks back.

"I just turned 8 last September. I've never met anyone as old as you before," she confessed, but smiled like it was no big deal. Megatron had no idea that she was that young. When he was 8, he's never met anyone his age before either. Until he turned 12 himself and met others his age. But that aside, she was the most adorable thing on this earth. And since he was turning 13 soon, he might get something that all boys and girls develop at the age of 13. Hormones. So he might fall in love with this adorable creature. But he has to keep a distance so he won't hurt her. And/or touch her the wrong way. He doesn't want to molest a child younger than him in this time period.

"Well, I might be honered if you could you could be my friend and play some games with me. To tell you the truth, I never played outside in my entire life before..." he saldy confessed.

Kaliedo sadly looked at him. A child who's never played before? That sounds really strange. Because she knows every child plays outside.

"Oh come on. You've gotta have at least ONE day of playing outside. It's the funnest thing a little kid my age can do!" She happily spun around and smiled.

Megatron just wished he'd say he did it once, but he never did. Since his parents never let him make friends, and his little brothers are little turds to give a shit about their eldest, he never played outside in his life. Just being beaten and molested.

"My parents never let me meet anyone because they think i'm too good for anyone... so I never really played outside before... " He confessed. He looked away to even think he was saying this to her, since he barely knows her.

"Aww," she said a little sadly. She walked towards him and hugged him. "Poor Meggie..."

Meggie! What the hell? Giving him a nick name already when she doesn't even know him enough yet. But I guess since girls have their way of showing compassion and sympathy to one's feelings. No matter how old they are. But I guess if they're older than 6, then they'd want to hug you. But if they're younger than that, then they'd just stare at you really confused. But back to the nickname, ever since he was called "Megsy" by his mother, he always hated being called any nicknames from his name.

"What did you just call me...?"

"Meggie. Because you're cute, and because your mean parents won't let you meet anyone," she said. "But since you're from a faraway place, they won't get to you, right?"

Megatron smiled slightly to himself. He was on a different time and place, so there's no way his parents could reach him.

Meanwhile, his mother just woke up two hours after she left her son to sleep in his room. She just passed by the door, but went back to it, just to check on him. She knocked, "Megsy. Are you asleep in there?"

With no answer, she leaves the door's presence and goes back to her room shared with Megatron's father.

Back on earth of the time of March 4, 2000, Megatron and Kaliedo are getting to know each other better. Sitting on a bench and telling each other their secrets. Kaliedo telling Megatron about her time in 2nd grade. She hates it so much, she is already thinking about death. At such a young age. Megatron only told her about his parents abusing him if he ever met a "stranger" when he was only trying to make a friend. He also says that they say they're trying to protect him, but all their doing is ruining his childhood. Especially since he has to keep the molesting and hitting a secret. So she won't think of him as a bad person or sympathize him. Or worse, not know what molesting is and then would want to find out.

"Meggie, I didn't know you were living like this. If only I could help you get away from your parents. Then you would like to live with me. I can try and keep you a secret. It'll be hard, but I'll try." She encourages.

"Arigatou guzuni mashita... meaning thank you... but... if my parents ever were to find out I was gone, they'd try to find me. Even worse, I have a chip that can locate me... no matter what place I am, even time, they'd try and find me... and punish me..." he sighed sadly.

Kaliedo never thought of him being punished for being found and for just making a friend. But there was something that puzzled her greatly, "Time? You mean, you came from a different time from mine?"

He nodded, "That's right, I never told you yet, have I? I'm actually from the past WAY before you were born, on a planet called Cybertron."

"You're from another time, AND another planet?" she asked.

He nodded once more. Silence. Nothing else to say. But Kaliedo smiled, stood up and said, "But I like it! I was always hoping that I could meet someone like you!" She giggled. He smiled back, "And I was hoping to meet someone like you... as well..." he blushed.

Kaliedo reached out a hand to him, "Wanna play with me and be my friend?" she asked happily. Megatron sat there. Looking at this cute little girl before him. Finally having a real friend for the first time. He just couldn't believe this day was happening and his wish was coming true. He grabbed her hand, stood up with her and replied, "Yes. I'd love to."

"Good! Then we can play hide and seek first! It's my favorite game ever!"

Megatron cocked his head, "Hide... and seek?"

The little girl giggled again, took his hand and dragged him to the nearest tree in the middle of the blacktop quad. She explained that there were two versions of hide and seek she played when she was 7. Simple hide and seek and complex hide and seek. They'd play simple hide and seek first. To get him used to the game. The rules were simple. All the hider had to do was hide, and the seeker to find the hider, and when the seeker finds the hider, the hider becomes the seeker and vice versa.

"Get it," she asked.

"I... think so." He shrugged.

"Good. But since I'm not a good finder and I don't like being it... could you be it for me?"

Megatron could not resist those adorable little eyes. And since she didn't like being it very much, he could at least do something for her for being his friend.

"Fair enough," he smiled softly, "I'll count to ten, and you can hide."

Kaliedo brightened up right away and nodded.

"No peeking!" She giggled.

Megatron giggled to himself as well. As he counted to ten and started to look for Kaliedo, he thought how happy he was when he started searching. He never felt happiness before, and this is the first time in his life that he felt happiness.

He heard giggling, and it was coming from the bathroom. He knows he's not supposed to go in. But he decided to look behind the door, and there she was!

"I found you!" He cheerfully shouted. She giggled even more at his expression.

It was now Kaliedo's turn to seek. She turned around and counted to ten and Megatron hid. And eventually, she found him. He was having fun. In the first time in his entire life, he felt happiness. And he didn't want it to disappear. Not even the little girl he played with and fell in love with at such an early age.

For the next three days, he waited for her near the door of her 2nd grade classroom. Her teacher would scold her for being late and not doing her homework. Just like Megatron's teachers at his school. Except they threaten to tell his parents, not just scold him.

He waits for her after school. And when she'd see him, she's run to him and hug him tight. She'd never want to let go of the 12 year old boy she met. Completely irresistible and adorable looking. One would think he'd turn into a sexy stud when he's a full grown mech.

On the fourth day, however, after a game of dodge ball, it was his time to go. Before any of his siblings or parents ever knew he was gone. If the first mission was a success, then he can leave every cybertronian night and stay for three and a half days on earth. Cybertronian days are much slower than earth days. He thanks Primus Okami-sama for that. But if he's caught, he'll probably never see her again. Which he thinks will probably happen anyway.

"K-Kaliedo..." He calls.

"Yes Meggie?" She answers with a smile on her face like always. He smiles back, but quickly fades away fast. It's almost dawn at his house, and he better say good bye the right way before he really does get caught.

He approaches her and holds her hands, "Kaliedo... there's something I must tell you..."

He looked away because of his broken spark. He didn't want to be separated from her. She was his best and only friend, and someday to be his bride in the future. He firmly held her hands, but not too tight, so's not to hurt her.

"What's the matter, Meggie?"

There was silence. But then finally spoke, "I have to go... back to my time and my planet..."

She grew a little upset when she heard that, "But Meggie... I don't want you to go... what about your mean parents? Please stay with me... I'll make you all better... You're my best friend..." she grips because of her broken heart as well.

"I wish I could tell you more than you just being a best friend... but I think you're too young to understand... yet..." he sadly confessed. He turned away from her, still thinking that she won't understand his deep feelings for her.

"I think I do get it... just a little bit..." she said.

His optics widened slightly and looked at her again, "What do you mean," he asked.

"Well, for one thing, I do like love stories. Even though I don't quite get what real love is yet, but someday I will know. And Maybe one day, we could be boyfriend and girlfriend ^^! Tee Hee!"

Megatron smiled at her primary, but understanding words to his feelings. He leaned down slightly and kissed her cheek.

"What was that for," she asked so curiously.

"You'll understand in the future," he giggled slightly. But his smile turned into a frown once more. And is still depressed about leaving this little girl all alone again.

"I don't want you to be alone again... and I don't want to be alone either... You're the only friend I have, and I want to be happy and play with you until we're too old to play anymore..." he said.

Kaliedo smiled even wider at the thought. She'd love to play with him forever. But the thought of him leaving was the saddest thing these two children have to go through. Especially to the preteen who's falling in love with the 8 year old.

"Kaliedo... I want you to do something for me..." He whispered.

"What...?" She asked shyly.

He holds her in his metal arms, all tight with anguish. The poor boy never wants to part with this girl. He starts to sob slightly, and wants to hold her forever. But even that won't last.

...

Meanwhile, back on Cybertron, everyone has woken up and Megatron's mother to wake him up.

She approached the door and knocked on it, "Megsy! It's time to wake up!"

No answer. She knocked again, "Megsy!"

She tried to open the door, but it was locked. Luckily, she knew his password to open his bedroom door. She pressed the combination and slid the door open. Once inside she saw the Time Space Gate he invented. –I wonder what this thing is. Why would Megsy keep it a secret from me?- She asked herself.

She looked at the destination and date of where he was.

"Earth? Why would he go there? *gasp* He's in big trouble now..." She scowled to herself, and went through the time gate.

...

Meanwhile, Megatron said his final good-byes to Kaliedo.

"Don't worry, Kaliedo. I won't lose you. And you won't lose me. Because in the future, you'll be my bride... I promise that..."

Suddenly, Megatron's mother appeared right behind him. Kaliedo didn't know who she was until, "Get your hands off my son, you little bitch..." She approached them and chopped them apart like a piece of wood cut clean in half.

"Mother no! Stop! She's my friend!" He tries his best to stop her, but it's no use.

Megatron's mother approached Kaliedo and slapped her in the face. Kaliedo fell to the floor and started to cry. Megatron's mother grabbed both her son's wrists and scowled very deeply at her son, "You are in very big trouble, young man."

Megatron's optics widened at the punishment she already intends to give him. Send him off to his father. He starts to struggle out of her grasp, "Let me go! No! Don't take me to father! Gomenasai! GOMENASAI!" He cried.

Kaliedo watched in horror as her bestest friend was being taken away. Being taken over his mother's shoulder, Megatron looks at her one last time and shouts, "We'll meet again! I promise, Kaliedo! Watashi wa yakusoku!" He reaches out to her. To ensure her that they WILL meet again someday. They then vanished into the time portal and it's like they never entered.

All the surrounding children saw some of the conflict.

Shocked, Kaliedo just sat there with tears down her cheeks. Extremely saddened, but making no noise or movement what so ever. The shock has taken over her. Her father walks fast towards her and sees the slap mark on her face.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Is everything ok?" He asks.

"M-Meggie-kun..."

"What?" Confused and puzzled over what she said, he has no idea what has been going on. He then thought, she must've been bullied, and wants to take her home.

"Come on, sweetie. I'm taking you home. I'll get you some ice cream and you can tell me what's wrong later..."

But she didn't want ice cream. All she wanted was her bestest friend she ever had.

In her mind, Kaliedo was thinking about the moment Megatron had been taken by his mother and must be in huge trouble. She then started to cry on her father's shoulder. He comforts her and cooes, "Shh. It's alright. You'll be okay."

But then she thought about Megatron's words. Someday, they will meet again. Soon. But for now, all she had to do was wait.

...

Megatron was thrown against the wall by his father, beaten and punched in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE THINKING, YOU LITTLE FUCKER! DON'T YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE BEEN CONTAMINATED BY THAT HUMAN!" He yelled.

But he looked confident, and stood up to his father like he wouldn't any other day, "B-but she was my friend... why won't you let me have friends... like A Megatron, E Megatron, And C Megatron...? It's unfair against me..."

His father stood upright, smirked, and chuckled, "You know very well that you're mother and I are trying to protect you."

"From what...? That's what I want to know..."

"Well, for one thing, that girl could have hurt you. And for all we know, she could have made you very ill, and you could have died. Don't you understand? Since humans have more organic elements on their planet that makes us insufficient, we can't survive on Earth. It's primitive anyway. We don't belong on a planet like that. Especially for a fucking disgrace like you... *chuckle* son..." As soon as walked away, Megatron walked up to his room, changed the combination on his door, and locked it once more.

His invention had been destroyed, so he doesn't know if he'll ever use it again. But he will try to fix it for better future reasons. Seeing Kaliedo again now as a grown teenager is a new dream to him. He hugged himself again. Wanting the hug she gave him. Missing it...

He started to cry. Now having doubts. Never knowing if he ever WILL see Kaliedo again. The physics of true love was complicated and unfair. But you always know, in the end, you'll be reunited, and telling each other you love them. Always and forever...

THE END


End file.
